


The Truth to Uncover

by SilverWolfATW



Series: The Cipher Series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfATW/pseuds/SilverWolfATW
Summary: What do you look for if you don't know what you're trying to find? How will you ever get there?With nothing but a slip of paper to go off of, Dipper Pines is no closer to finding the dream demon he lost almost a year ago.Due to a spell the demon had cast upon him before he died, Dipper can't use any spells from the Journals until he is eighteen years old. With his eighteenth birthday on the horizon, Dipper is anxiously awaiting the day when he can use magic and find the one he has been looking for. Still though...Something feels off.If Bill Cipher really did come back to life, then...Why hadn't he come back to Dipper? Was something wrong? Was the demon in danger?Or had he never really loved Dipper to begin with? Had he only been using him? And who turned him human in the first place?There were too many questions with too few answers. As time goes on, Dipper grows uncertain...Was he looking for the demon?Or was he searching for the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a sequel to A Code to Decipher. If you found this book first, please go read the other one before reading this one. Thank you!

_D-Dipper, I'm s-scared...I don't want to die...I don't...It h-hurts..._

Dipper's eyes flew open, revealing the dark ceiling above him. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it away. The teen rolled onto his side, taking a shaky breath.

It'd been a year, and Dipper still had no idea if Bill was actually alive or not. He hadn't _stopped_ looking, of course, he just didn't know where to start. He didn't exactly have much to work with, considering he couldn't use magic. He still had two weeks, then the spell would be lifted. Until then, however, he would have to wait.

As much as it hurt him to do so, he had to carry on with life. As far as the others were concerned, Bill had died and that was that. The only thing they felt about the situation was relief that they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. It made it hard for Dipper to like being around them. They probably thought he was insane for falling in love with a demon.

_Everyone's a little bit insane, Cipher. It's something we've got to live with..._

Dipper shook his head slightly. It didn't matter what they thought. He couldn't help it. He had fallen for a demon. So what? That demon saved their lives. And he...he loved Dipper too... Right?

Then why hadn't he come back?

"Hey, Dipper, you okay?" Mabel asked softly from the other side of the room. Dipper rolled over to face her. He was about to voice his thoughts, then thought better of it. While Mabel supported him being himself, she disliked that he liked Bill. After all, the demon had tried to ruin their lives, and almost killed them both multiple times. Surely she thought Dipper was completely mental. Still though, she supported him in everything he did. So why was he so hesitant to share his thoughts with her? Dipper shook his head, rolling back over.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Go back to bed, Mabel, it's fine." He sighed. Mabel pursed her lips, unconvinced, but she didn't press. She just rolled over as well, sadness pressing against her heart. She just wanted her brother to be happy... She felt bad that she thought so negatively of the dream demon. Dipper obviously saw something in him she didn't, which was odd. Usually she was the one seeing the best in people. She almost never held grudges.

Mabel sighed, then set her jaw. She had decided on a birthday present for her twin. She was going to learn magic, and she was going to find Bill. She was going to wrap that dream demon up, slap a bow on his head, and set him at the end of Dipper's bed for when he woke up on their birthday. The thought of her brother's joy put a smile on her face and warmed her insides.

She had two weeks to learn magic and get Bill Cipher back from wherever he was. Though the task was a bit far fetched, Mabel didn't care. If it made her other half happy, no task was too big. And when she made a decision like that, there was no way she was going to change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun poured into the attic room, illuminating the floor and warming the air. The Pines twins were still in the same room they stayed in when they were twelve, turning thirteen. They had gotten new beds, and the things up on the walls were different, but other than that, the room was the same as always. They couldn't bring themselves to leave it. It held too many memories.

Dipper woke up before his sister and laid in bed for a while, watching particles dance in the sunlight. When his stomach growled slightly, he decided to go downstairs and find something to eat.

When Dipper entered the kitchen, his great uncle was already up getting things ready. It wasn't until he saw the hat and fishing gear that Dipper recalled the plans for the day.

"Oh, that's right!" He realized under his breath as his great uncle looked up at him.

"Morning, kiddo." He greeted, leaning against the counter. Dipper gave him a small smile as he grabbed the cereal and a bowl, dumping some in then grabbing the milk.

"Good morning, Grunkle Stan." He replied, returning the supplies to the cabinet and fridge, then sitting down at the table. As he ate his cereal, Mabel came downstairs and grabbed an apple. She yawned, sitting down in the chair next to her brother.

"You two ready for our day out on the lake?" Grunkle Stan asked. Mabel grinned.

"You betchya!" She exclaimed, biting into her apple. Dipper smiled slightly, but didn't say much. Stanley looked at him for a moment, a small frown on his face, but quickly turned back to what he was doing. He finished getting  the supplies together and headed out to the car with them. When he came back in, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Stan grumbled into the phone when he picked it up. His eyebrows raised slightly as the person on the other end started talking.

"Alright, I'll tell them. Alright...yeah... See you then." Then he hung up the phone. Dipper looked over from where he was putting his bowl into the sink, having finished his cereal.

"Who was that?" He inquired. Stan turned around to look at both of them.

"That was Ford. Turns out he finished research up in Alaska early and is on his way back. He should be here later tonight." He explained. Dipper brightened up a little. He hadn't seen his other great uncle since his seventeenth birthday almost a whole year ago.

When Dipper and Mabel weren't in Gravity Falls, the original Pines twins went out on their boat and explored like they always planned to. During the summers, Stan usually manned the shack, while Ford did research in different places around the globe. If Dipper and Mabel showed up in Gravity Falls, then Ford would try to make it back in time to see them before they left again for the school year.

Having been in a different dimension for years, Stanford had a lot of different ideas for projects and experiments to test in his own dimension. But he had learned from past mistakes, and knew that he had to make room for family.

"Should we wait to go to the lake, then? If we go tomorrow, then Grunkle Ford can go with us!" Mabel suggested. Stanley seemed to consider it.

"Yeah, alright. I don't see why not. We'll wait then." He agreed, ruffling Mabel's hair, which was already a mess, seeing as she hadn't bothered to brush it yet this morning. Dipper still couldn't get over how different she looked. Her hair was long and often kept in a braid, and she had gotten her braces off a while ago. She still wore her sweaters, but at the same time, her style had changed.

It was scary to consider the thought that next year they were off to college. It seemed like only yesterday that the two had not only braved Weirdmageddon, but accepted that they were growing up. Now, here they were, almost eighteen years old and on their way into the world.

Yet none of that really mattered to Dipper...

Mabel watched as her brother's happiness faded once more and he looked out the window, his eyes distant and filled with an empty pain, a longing for what is lost. Mabel pursed her lips, her resolution to bring Bill back burning in her mind. She got to her feet and tossed her apple core in the trash. Without saying a word to her brother, she ran into the living room, where Stanley was getting ready to watch television.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel called. The old man looked over at her from where he was sitting down.

"What's up, pumpkin?"

"Do you still have that copy of Journal 3?" She wondered. Stan frowned slightly.

"Why?" He inquired skeptically. Mabel glanced over her shoulder to see that Dipper had gone out to the porch.

"I'm playing a prank on Dipper." Mabel told him, feeling a bit guilty for lying to her great uncle. Stanley smirked.

"In that case... Check the top right drawer of the desk on the second floor of the basement." He revealed, punching the power button on the remote.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted over her shoulder as she left the room, the tv cackling to life, blasting whatever show was playing on one of the few channels. Mabel moved quickly, wanting to grab the copy and get upstairs before Dipper came back inside.

The teen punched in the code on the vending machine, making sure no one was watching as she did so. Closing the door behind her, Mabel descended into the basement. She took the elevator down to the second floor and opened the door to the scattered mess of Stanford's old office. He had said that he was going to clean it up to be used again, but... Seems he never got around to it. Mabel entered the room, carefully stepping over objects that had fallen on the floor, and completely avoiding all things Bill related. Those things still creeped her out.

Mabel finally made her way to the desk, and located the top right drawer. The drawer was a jammed, and it took a good bit of pulling to get it to actually open. Running out of time, Mabel grabbed the journal and ran back to the elevator. She mashed the up button, trying to get the doors to close faster. She ran out of the door at the top level before the elevator even had time to fully open, and she took the stairs two at a time. When she reached the secret entrance, she stopped, listening closely to make sure Dipper wasn't in the room. When she didn't hear anything, she took a deep breath and opened the door, hoping for the best. She let out a sigh of relief when the room was empty. She saw that Dipper was out on the porch, talking to someone. She assumed it must be Wendy, coming in for work, and ran off without a second glance.

Mabel dashed up the stairs and into she and Dipper's bedroom. She searched through his bedside table for the real journals, rifling through scraps of paper filled with random notes and various math equations. Ew. Math. She was definitely avoiding those.

Upon finally locating the other three journals, she swapped the original Journal 3 with the copy. She didn't understand how the magic worked, but if she was going to try and teach herself, she needed the real deal. After all, there might be notes hidden in the black light that she wouldn't be able to use if she had the copy. She'd give it back after she'd found Bill. Dipper wouldn't even know he had the copy... right?

Dipper came back inside, feeling a bit shaken. It hadn't been Wendy he was talking to. It was someone he'd never met before. Dipper had gone outside to try and clear his head when a stranger walked up to him. The woman had shoulder length, hot pink hair, and her eyes were a less vibrant color of pink. She was wearing a black, strapless dress with black heels. There was no vehicle in sight, which was odd, considering the woman's outfit wasn't exactly hiking material.

"Are you alright? I can get help." Dipper offered, assuming the woman was lost. The stranger smirked at him, stepping up onto the porch. She hummed a laugh, her hands behind her back. Dipper stepped back slightly, uncomfortable.

"Every rose has it's thorns, Dipper." She mused, revealing a dark red rose in her hand. She held it out in front of him. Dipper didn't know what to do, so he just stood there uncomfortably, nervous that this strange person knew his name. "Just because it's pretty doesn't mean it's perfect." She added with a dark grin. Dipper watched as fire engulfed the rose, turning it black and making it shrivel. The flower was reduced to nothing but ashes in the woman's hand. She smirked and blew the ashes into his eyes. Dipper flinched away, desperately rubbing the still warm ashes out of his eyes and off his face.

_"You're playing with demons now, Dipper Pines. Is what you're after really worth it?"_

By the time Dipper had turned back around, the woman was gone.

Dipper sighed, shutting the door behind him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he went upstairs. He was going insane. As he reached for the handle to his bedroom, the door opened.

"Oh! Sorry, Dip Dop! I didn't see you there!" She apologized with a grin. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder, and she'd pulled her long hair up into a pony tail. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" He wondered. Mabel pulled her backpack onto both shoulders and continued walking downstairs.

"Nowhere, really, I'm just going for a walk. I packed a lunch, so I probably won't be back for a while. Don't worry about me!" She told him as she opened the door to outside.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dipper asked. Mabel shook her head.

"That's alright! See you later, Dipster!" She called as she shut the door. Dipper frowned, trying not to feel a bit hurt that his sister didn't want him to come along. He sighed and turned back to face the room. He opened the door and entered. He kicked the door shut behind him and walked over to the window seat. The sun was beaming through the window, leaving the silhouette of the window design on the floor. Dipper looked away from it and sat down, his knees up to his chest to be able to fit on the seat. He had definitely grown since he made that deal with Bill so long ago that resulted in him loosing possession of his body. Dipper huffed, resting his chin on his knees and looking out the window at the scenery of trees.

Things were so much simpler when he and Bill were enemies.

Dipper pulled out the piece of paper he kept on him at all times, unfolding it to look at the writing inside.

_LII XDP_

"See you..." Dipper sighed, the words spoken so much they felt like a lie.

"You'll see me... But will I get to see you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel had only been out for two hours before she became exhausted. She had looked through the journal for the most useful spells on her endeavor, and found herself considering almost all of them to be extremely helpful. Of course, she'd only been able to cast minor spells, but she was working her way up the scale.

She'd memorized the spells she'd been casting, like the Bird's Eye View, and Sonar Location spells. They were simple spells, only four or five words long, and they helped with getting a better look at things. Especially when combined.

Mabel had been practicing the Time Halt, since it seemed to come in handy for Bill and Dipper, but... She'd only managed to slow down the stream she was sitting next to, as opposed to making it stop. The girl sighed and laid back on the grass, the third Journal in her arms on her stomach. She looked up through the trees at the clouds dancing through the sky, and a calm sense of relaxation washed over her, making her feel even more exhausted than she already was.

Mabel thought about when her brother had been forced to use magic, forced to teach the agents. She remembered how decrepit he had looked when he and Bill found them, how exhausted and worn out he had been. According to Dr. Carson, Dipper had been extremely sick, almost on the verge of death. Of course, the fact that he had been in such horrible conditions had an impact, but it had been the magic that was killing him.

The thought made Mabel a bit apprehensive to use magic, but... She was almost to the age where it wouldn't effect her as much, so surely she'd be okay... Right? As long as she didn't push herself too far? And besides... If it made Dipper happy again, she didn't really care if it made her extremely sick. Her twin had done a lot for her over the years...given up a lot as well... It was time she did something in return.

Mabel hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until someone's foot was nudging her awake. Startled, Mabel jumped into a sitting position, the journal flying out of her hands and skidding across the stones. She quickly grabbed the book, making sure it wasn't scratched, and looked to see who had woken her. Standing in front of her was a girl in a tank top and an unbuttoned pink flannel. She wore Capri jeans and wedge sandals, despite being out in the woods. Her blonde hair was tied up in a braid, much like Mabel's. It was almost as long as well. It took Mabel a second to recognize the girl.

"Pacifica?" She said uncertainly. The scoff in return was all the answer Mabel needed.

"Well duh." Pacifica retorted. She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, crossing her arms. "What are you doing out here?" She wondered. She seemed to hesitate before adding: "Not that it matters."

Mabel brushed off her sweater, picking leaves out of her long braid. "I'm trying to learn magic so I can find Bill." She told her honestly. Pacifica's eyes widened.

"Bill? Like, Bill Cipher? As in the demon that rearranged my father's face? Why would you _want_ to find him?!" She exclaimed. Mabel tossed her braid back over her shoulder and leaned back, looking up at the girl that used to be her enemy.

"Because he saved our lives and my brother hasn't been himself since he disappeared." She replied simply. Pacific seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Oh." Was all she said. After another few moments of awkward silence, she sat down one or two feet away from Mabel, watching the river that rushed by.

"What are you doing out here?" Mabel asked, returning the earlier question. She looked over at the girl, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, the journal balancing on her knees. Pacifica sighed.

"I'm looking for my cat. She's never stayed out this long before." She admitted. "Last we saw her, she was heading into this forest. That was two days ago." Pacifica pulled at the grass as she talked. Mabel frowned slightly, then had an idea.

"I can help you!" She realized, standing up. Pacifica looked up at her.

"Really?" Mabel nodded, smiling as Pacifica stood up as well.

"Yeah! I've learned a spell that will help me find her!" She explained. Pacifica's face filled with doubt.

"A spell? You've got to be kidding." She grumbled. Mabel just grinned and recited the spell she had learned.

" _Ostende mihi quid me quaeritis!_ " She cast, closing her eyes. Her mind's-eye seemed to scan the surrounding area, as she concentrated on the cat she was trying to find. In her head, everything went greyscale. Her vision seemed to fly through the forest, as if detached from her body. It wasn't long before a bright yellow object caught her eye. The highlighted object was a small white cat, up on a tree branch, crouched low as it tried to find the easiest way down.

Mabel gasped as her eyes flew open again. She stumbled a bit. She would have fallen if Pacifica hadn't steadied her. Upon realizing that she was touching Mabel, the Northwest immediately took her hands away, seeming to resist the urge to wipe her hands off on her pants.

"I found her!" Mabel exclaimed before grabbing Pacifica by the wrist and racing into the forest.

"Agh! Mabel, slowdown!" She complained, her wedged shoes not exactly meant for running.

All Mabel was focused on was finding that cat before she forgot where she saw her. All Pacifica was focused on was not breaking her ankle.

Finally, they could hear the mewling from above their heads. They'd reached their destination.

"Ta-da!" Mabel declared, pointing up at the white cat in the tree. Pacifica gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you actually did it." She admitted incredulously. Mabel grinned, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're welcome." She told her. Pacifica seemed to have not heard her. The girl reached down and unbuckled her sandals, pulling them off her feet. She held them out to Mabel.

"Hold these." She instructed. A bit confused, the Mabel did as told. Pacifica walked over to the tree and grabbed the closest branch. With skills Mabel wouldn't have guessed the girl had, Pacifica pulled herself up onto the branch, walking her bare feet up the trunk for support. Mabel watched, shocked, as Pacifica climbed the tree and grabbed her cat. Then, with one hand, she climbed back down the tree.

Mabel gaped at her, Journal 3 in one hand, Pacifica's shoes in the other. Pacifica tossed her braid over her shoulder, then caught the way Mabel was looking at her.

"What?" She snapped, holding her cat in her arms. "I survived Weirdmageddon too, you know. I was alone before I found your uncle and that stupid protected shack. So what if I picked up a thing or two?" Mabel held up her hands in defeat.

"Alright alright, fair enough." She allowed. She gave Pacifica a small smile and nodded at the cat in her arms. "What's her name?" She wondered.

Pacifica smiled down fondly at the white feline, scratching behind her ear. The cat purred happily.

"This is Cali. My parents, um... They don't actually know about her. She was at an animal shelter, but no one would buy her. They were running out of room, so... Well, you know. She wasn't in a no-kill society. I didn't have the heart to leave her behind, so... I bought her." Pacifica admitted. Mabel couldn't help but be surprised. For some reason, Pacifica didn't exactly strike her as the kind of person to rescue cats from eminent death, let alone from trees. Mabel always thought she really only cared about herself.

Of course, Mabel didn't blame Pacifica for that way of thinking. After seeing what her parents were like, she was surprised Pacifica had any kind of decency at all. And Mabel almost always tried to see the good in people.

Perhaps the girl really had changed...? Weirdmageddon had lasting effects on everyone, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Between Dipper helping Pacifica all those years ago with the ghost in her manor, when the twins saved her from the put-put course fiasco, and other instances, maybe the seemingly spoiled Northwest really was more than just what meets the eye?

"Anyway..." Pacifica cleared her throat, and Mabel realized she'd been staring. The girl looked down at the shoes in her hands and held them out to Pacifica.

"Here. Might need these."

Mabel held Cali as Pacifica put her shoes back on. Mabel grinned as she rubbed the cat's head, stroking the streaks of black scattered here and there across the small cat's body. Pacifica took the cat back after quickly fixing her hair, and the two prepared to part ways.

"So, uh... Thanks, Mabel. I guess." Pacifica said uncertainly. Mabel put a hand on Pacifica's shoulder.

"That's what friends are for!" She declared. Pacifica frowned, glancing at Mabel's hand on her shoulder.

"We aren't friends." The blonde teen contradicted. Mabel just shrugged.

"If you say so!" She allowed happily as she began walking back to her spot by the river to practice more, now that she was feeling one hundred percent again. "Good luck telling your parents about Cali!" She called over her shoulder.

Pacifica readjusted the cat in her arms and smiled slightly, getting ready to turn the other way. "Good luck finding your brother's boyfriend." Mabel froze. She spun back around and saw Pacifica smirking. Mabel crossed her arms over Journal 3.

"Bill isn't..." She started to counter, but she hesitated. She couldn't exactly bring herself to lie about it. Even if they weren't _'dating',_ per say... It was more than obvious that they liked each other.

"That's what I thought." Pacifica teased with a small wink. "Demon or no, it's about time that nerd found someone other than that redheaded lumberjack to moon over." She began to walk away, waving to Mabel over her shoulder as she went.

"See you around, Mabel."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Mabel finally went home, deciding that falling asleep two more times was probably a sign to call it a day, her Great Uncle Ford was at the table with Stan and Dipper, moving his hands as he talked about what he'd encountered in Alaska. Mabel walked in the door quietly, moving up the stairs as stealthily as possible. Once she reached the attic room, she hid the real third journal in her luggage at the end of her bed. Now that they were older, Dipper knew that going through Mabel's bag was not only a bit indecent, but probably just a bad idea for him in general. Her luggage was probably the safest place to hide anything. Mabel raced back downstairs, hugged Gruncle Ford, then sat down in her seat at the table.

Stanford had been surprisingly accepting of Dipper's feelings towards Bill. When Dipper had told Gruncle Ford about the demon and what had happened, he expected the scientist to get angry, and begin lecturing Dipper on how dangerous Bill was, and how he always had a trick up his sleeve. Perhaps it had been the look in Dipper's eyes when he recalled how the dream demon died, or the fond smile on his face when he recounted his adventures helping Bill learn how to be human, but something about the situation... Ford couldn't be mad.

Instead, the aging man seemed more intrigued with how Bill had turned into a human, and about the magic Dipper had been blocked off from using.

It seemed that even after a year, these matters were still of interest to him. He didn't bring them up, of course. He didn't want to reopen sensitive wounds, so he kept his mouth shut about his curiosity, and just tried to enjoy time with his family. The truth could wait for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel had planned on going out again that day, but when her alarm went off at eight o'clock that morning, exhaustion gripped her, and she found herself hitting snooze and rolling back over. She felt _dreadful_. Was this because of the magic? Had she pushed herself too far? She hoped not... how was she supposed to find Bill for her brother if she couldn't use magic?

After hitting snooze another few times, Mabel finally managed to get herself to roll out of bed. She swayed slightly as she stood up, using the headboard to steady herself. Dipper's bed was empty, and she heard the shower running, so she decided to go grab some breakfast before getting ready. She made her way downstairs, noticing that her movements were shaky, as if her body wanted nothing more than to just lay back down. She frowned, heading to the kitchen, hoping that she wasn't getting sick. She smiled a greeting to her Great Uncle Ford, then poured herself some coffee, hoping it would help wake her up.

As she poured the coffee, Gruncle Stan entered the room, adding the last few bits to their kits for the fishing escapade planned for the day.

"Hey there, pumpkin," he greeted Mabel as the teen sat down at the table with a yawn, coffee mug in hand. "You're brother up?" Mabel shrugged.

"I assume so. His bed was empty and the shower was running when I woke up," she reported. Stan nodded, sighing slightly.

"A day off is exactly what that kid needs. When he isn't studying or working, he's thinking about...you know who. He needs to let loose before he falls apart," Stan expressed. Ford nodded grimly in agreement, and Mabel simply stared at her coffee for a moment before taking a sip.

 _Soon he won't have to worry about it anymore,_ she thought to herself happily. Then a slightly darker thought occurred to her. _So long as you really are just tired, and this isn't something to do with the magic..._

Before anyone could say anything else, footfalls could be heard on the stairs. A few heartbeats later, Dipper appeared in the doorway, his hair still damp. He was rolling up the sleeves of his corduroy shirt when he noticed the solemn air in the room. The teen frowned slightly as he grabbed a granola bar from the counter and sat down.

"Who died?" he questioned with a halfhearted laugh. "You all look like you're going to a funeral." When there wasn't an immediate response, Dipper grew worried for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, the worry beginning to show on his face. As if shaken from a trance, the Pines family immediately returned to normal, Mabel sending a smile her brother's way, Ford taking a sip of his coffee, and Stan finishing up with the tackle box.

"Yeah, Dip Dop, everything's fine. We're just tired, is all," Mabel explained to him, a yawn escaping her lips as if to prove her point. Dipper shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling he'd gotten upon entering the room and bit into his granola bar. Mabel finished off her coffee and got up with a stretch.

"Well, since your done, I'm gonna go shower and get ready," she announced as she made her way out of the room. Dipper furrowed his brow slightly when he noticed her footing was unsure for a few steps, her hand grabbing onto the doorframe to steady herself.

Mabel had been asleep when Dipper went to bed last night, and she'd woken up after him, so unless she'd gotten up in the middle of the night, she'd gotten a good amount of sleep. She had always been a morning person, getting up early with just as much energy as the rest of the day. Even through high school, she'd retained her ability to wake up and be active, even if coffee was needed to help her along.

So... why was she so tired now? Things weren't adding up in Dipper's mind, but two strange occurrences within twenty-four hours of each other weren't usually just coincidences. The teen pursed his lips. If a third arose, it was definitely something to look into. Until then, he wanted to enjoy the time with his family.

"Don't take too long, sweetie! I want to get on the lake before the crowds!" Stanley called to his niece as she ascended the stairs.

"Alright, Gruncle Stan!" she shouted back before shutting the door behind her. Dipper sighed and finished up his breakfast, throwing away the trash on his way out of the room.

"Where ya headed, kiddo?" Stan wondered as sat at the table, leaning back with his coffee. Dipper leaned against the doorframe.

"I was going to check up on the shop, make sure everything's locked up for the day," he told them. He hesitated a moment, then spoke again. "And check something downstairs, if that's alright." The original Pines twins shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Stan allowed as Ford gave Dipper a small smile. Then the teen left the room.

He sighed as he checked the locks on the door and that the windows were closed, the money put away safely. He'd told himself he wasn't going to wait for a third thing to happen before he investigated anything, but... waiting didn't exactly bode well for him. He'd been doing a lot of waiting, lately, and it was starting to get annoying. Upon finishing his security check of the shop, Dipper approached the vending machine on the wall and punched in the code, glancing over his shoulder just to insure he was alone.

The door swung open and he quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He stepped into the elevator and input the second floor. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited to reach his destination, the slight chill of the underground making his damp hair quite uncomfortable against his head.

He entered the messy office room and made his way to the desk, keeping his eyes off of the objects scattered across the floor, lest he find something reminiscent of the one-eyed demon. He opened up the drawer of the desk, the one that was supposed to contain the copy of the third journal. No one had any uses for the journals anymore, except for him, and he had all of them. There was no reason for the copy to missing.

Yet... the drawer was empty. Dipper frowned, pondering the possibilities. Ford was here, so it was entirely possible he wanted to look through it for something, and didn't want to bother Dipper to ask for the real ones. Or Stan could have been looking for something and moved the copy. There were many possible options as to why the copy of Journal 3 was missing. Then again...

The visit from the strange woman in pink, the dreams being worse since he got back to Gravity Falls, Mabel's strange behavior yesterday, her uncharacteristic exhaustion, the journal copy missing from the drawer... they had to add up. They needed to add up. He couldn't take it anymore... there _had_ to be a lead! No more of this wandering helplessly, staring at that stupid note, just hoping and praying that some answer would come to him... He'd had enough of waiting. Magic or no magic, he was going to find a way to figure this all out.

Dipper flung the drawer closed and ran for the elevator, a vigorous determination burning inside him. He tapped his foot as the elevator slowly rose to it's destination, then ran out into the shop. He paused, making himself calm down. He didn't have anything to hide, but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to explain anything to his family. He closed the vending machine, making sure it was locked, then calmly walked back into the kitchen. Mabel was back downstairs, wearing her usual shorts and sweatshirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail this time. She was wearing a bedazzled jean ball cap, the exhaustion on her face hidden under a thin layer of makeup. She gave her brother a smile as she grabbed her tackle box to take it out to the car.

"Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford are loading up the car. They suggest you take a backpack with some snacks and anything else you might want to take. Oh! And a hat. It's supposed to be really sunny today," she told him as she walked out the open front door. Dipper nodded and ran upstairs.

He snatched an empty backpack from his closet and shoved his camera, the book he was reading, some sunscreen, and a notebook with a pen into the bag. _Hat, hat, hat..._ he thought to himself as he scanned the room. _Where did I put my hat...?_

It wasn't long before his eyes fell upon the item in question. Dipper's stomach churned uncomfortably, his throat tightening slightly. He hadn't even looked at it since that day... Surely he had another one that would work? He didn't need to wear it again...right? Dipper took a deep breath, shaking the feeling off. He was being stupid. It was a hat, and he needed a hat. Simple as that. Still, though... he couldn't help the fact that his hand trembled slightly as he lifted the old hat from its home in the back of the closet shelf. Without looking at it, he pulled it onto his head. Surprisingly, it still fit. Its presence was...comforting, yet also had an air of dejectedness to it. Dipper decided to focus on the comforting aspect.

There was just one more thing he wanted to check before he went downstairs to grab the snacks then go to the car. He crouched down next to his bedside table and reached for the journals. He located Journal 3 and pulled it out, setting it on the bed. He tossed it open, scanning the pages briefly as he flipped to the last few pages. His heart skipped a beat as he reached the conclusion he'd been looking for. This wasn't Journal 3. It was the copy.

The original Journal had the Alternating Helix Cipher in it. This one did not. Despite the predicament, Dipper couldn't help but smirk. He finally had something to work off of. The journals, Mabel's strange outing yesterday, her exhaustion today, it was all adding up to something Dipper had been expecting to happen sooner or later.

Mabel was trying to use magic. She was trying to get Bill back.

While her intentions warmed Dipper's heart, the consequences of her actions would undoubtedly begin to take affect. After all, exhaustion is only the first side effect of magic at a younger age. Dipper had experienced them first hand, and wasn't about to let his sister suffer like that just for him. He needed to find a way to get the journal back before she got herself seriously hurt, and he needed to do it without letting her know that he'd figured out what she was doing.

Dipper put the Journal copy back, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder and running down the stairs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and mashing in a number. The phone rang as he shoved a few packs of crackers and some dried fruit into his bag.

"Hey, Dipper, what's up?" the person answered the phone. Dipper held the phone in one hand, zipping his bag up with the other.

"Hey, Wendy. I have a favor to ask of you," he told her, swinging the bag onto his back again and scanning the room for his tackle box.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" There was a brief moment of silence as the redhead thought about it.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I need you to come over tomorrow and do something for me." Dipper grabbed the box and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, well... yeah, okay. I don't see why not," Wendy agreed and Dipper smiled.

"Thanks! I've got to go, but I'll see you then!" Wendy told him goodbye and he hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket before leaving the Shack, locking the door behind him before throwing his stuff into the trunk. He slid into the backseat with Mabel, giving everyone a small smile.

"Sorry about making you wait," he apologized. Mabel rolled her eyes, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Come on, Dipping Sauce, you know it's not a big deal," she laughed, her eyes drifting to his hat for a moment before she turned back to look forwards. Dipper suppressed a sigh, propping his arm against the car door, gazing out the window as Stan pulled out and headed towards the lake. The others were chatting happily, but Dipper wasn't paying attention. He couldn't take his eyes off the reflection of his hat in the window. Conflicted emotions pulled at his heart, and he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to feel anymore. He closed his eyes for a moment, but the symbol on his hat seemed to be engraved in his mind, burning bright against the dark backdrop of his eyelids.

_Take care of those butterflies, Pine Tree..._

Bill was alive... he had to be! But then...

Why hadn't he come back?


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel had been right about the intensity of the sun that day. It's white rays reflected off the lake surface, shimmering like diamonds, painful to gaze upon but near impossible to look away from. The weather was optimal, as well. The air was warm, but the breeze across the water leveled it out, making the experience practically perfect. Save for the grey clouds on the horizon, it seemed like the perfect day for fishing.

The lake was littered with small boats, the soft murmur of conversation blending in with the sound of the water lapping up onto the lake shore. It was calm, a serene environment in which one could forget the world and simply relax. So that's exactly what Dipper tried to do.

He sighed, leaning back against the railing of their rented fishing boat, watching as Mabel eagerly waited for the red and white bob to sink under the water. Dipper didn't quite understand what was so exciting about catching fish, but he knew his great uncle enjoyed it, so he didn't complain. Besides, he liked being out on the water. Something about the sway of the boat and the consistency of the ever changing surface was relaxing. When he and some friends from back home went on a camping trip, they'd spent most of their time out on the docks and swimming in the lake.

Dipper allowed a small smile to make it's way onto his face at the memories of that previous spring, but just like it always seemed to do, his heart sunk once more. His friends and parents didn't know the truth about Bill. He could all too easily recall the pain of having to explain what had happened to him over the summer. He'd told everyone that Bill had recently moved to Gravity Falls, that they met in the gift shop. He said that near the end of the summer, he finally got the courage to ask him out. The next day, Bill was in a car crash, and died in the hospital.

Oh how much more painful the truth really was...

It was probably better that those back home in California didn't know, but he still wished he didn't have to lie. After all, his mother and father still had no idea about all that went on in Gravity Falls. Otherwise, they would never let the twins return. Dipper knew that he should just be thankful that everyone had accepted him after he came out to them. Well, almost everyone.

One or two of his friends had gotten all religious on him, and refused to speak to him ever again. Dipper didn't really care, seeing as if they really were his friends, they wouldn't have done something like that. He just didn't understand why they were using religion as an excuse for them feeling uncomfortable around him. He had plenty of other friends that happened to be religious, and _they_ didn't abandon him. Though, they probably would if they knew that the boy he fell in love with was actually a demon...

He couldn't help but find this a bit amusing, and even allowed himself a small laugh that went unnoticed by his family. Mabel grinned triumphantly as a fish finally tugged at her line, and she quickly reeled it in. The fish was lithe and a murky greyish green, about the size of it's captor's face, and it flapped about in a panicked state as Mabel held it up by the hook for Gruncle Stan to take a quick picture. The Pines twin then quickly released it back into the water, where it slipped below the surface. Dipper watched it disappear, unable to keep the cold feeling from rising in his chest.

 _It's just a fish,_ he reminded himself. _And we let it go again._ He scolded himself for being so sympathetic all of a sudden. Something about the helplessness and terror of the creature had struck a chord within him, and the note didn't resonate well with his heart. Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, a bit angry with himself.

Why couldn't he just enjoy this one day with his family without letting himself get all depressed again? When he caught his sister watching him with a concerned light in her eyes, he pulled a smile onto his face, sitting up in a more relaxed manner.

"Hey, kiddo, you wanna fish some?" Stanley inquired, looking over at him. Dipper shook his head, his smile still plastered on his face like a mask.

"No thanks, Gruncle Stan. I'm enjoying just watching," he assured him. He glanced at his other great uncle, who was scribbling something in a notebook, an arrangement of plants collected from the lake laid out in front of him. Mabel let out a small laugh.

"Don't tell me you're making a Journal 4," she teased. Dipper's smile became a bit more genuine as their Great Uncle laughed, shaking his head.

"Thankfully, no," he chuckled. "Just recording some botany for a few experiments I'm interested in trying." The pair of twins shared a small laugh before the comforting silence of the lake settled once again. Dipper gazed out across the water, the smile still stubbornly trying to remain on his face. Mabel could easily tell that her brother wasn't okay, but he spent most of his time that way since the incident. She suddenly wished that their boating adventure could be over so she could go back to the woods and practice her magic again, despite the exhaustion looming over her like the dark clouds that were nearing the lake.

A flash of pink on the shore of the lake caught Dipper's eye, and his throat suddenly felt tight as he realized what he was looking at. It was the women from before, her bright pink hair like a beacon against the darkening environment. Her eyes seemed to lock with Dipper's, and a smirk spread on her face. A loud crack of thunder caused the teen to jump, casting a look up at the black clouds. When he looked back at the shore, the woman was gone.

"Guess that's our signal to go in," Gruncle Stan huffed, turning on the motor and heading them back to shore. Dipper's stomach churned uncomfortably, his nerves set on edge from the appearance of the pink woman.

They had just made it to the dock when the skies opened up and rain cast itself upon them in relentless torrents. The Pine's scrambled to get their stuff and ran to their car, shoving their items in the back and flinging themselves into the vehicle. Stanford passed back towels as Stanley pulled out of the parking lot, the windshield wipers working vigorously against the rain as they drove home.

The twins dried themselves off to the best of their ability, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Mabel was trying to think of where else she could practice magic without being disturbed by her family, now that her spot by the river was unavailable. Dipper frowned as he gazed out the window, his stomach still churning with a strange sense of anticipation. He'd waited so long for something to happen, for some sort of lead to follow, but... now that he finally had something to work with, he felt sick with panic. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else, he couldn't risk it! He wasn't sure his heart could handle being shattered anymore than it already was...

Dipper took a deep breath. He just needed to take this one step at a time. First, he needed to stop Mabel from using magic before she got herself hurt. Then, he would figure out who this pink woman was. And once his birthday rolled around, he wouldn't rest until he had found his demon.


	6. Chapter 6

When the sun came up the next morning, its rays reached into the room to find Dipper Pines already awake. He was sitting in the triangular window, knees brought to his chest, looking out over the rain-soaked trees. The storm had stopped about two hours before the sunrise, and the sudden absence in noise had stirred the teen from his sleep.

His nightmare still ringing in his head had pulled him to his feet, and he took his usual place in the window seat. The position was comfortable enough for him to rest, but just awkward enough to keep him awake. This was an occurrence he had more practice with than he'd like to admit. There was hardly a night without some disturbed dream or nightmare to keep his nerves on edge. Sometimes it was just memories replaying in his mind, others it was horrified fantasies of what might be to come...

"D-Dipper...?" Mabel's voice was weak, shaking and garbled. The struggled noise was sufficient enough to gain his attention nonetheless, and he turned to her, eyes blurred as if coming out of a trance. He frowned in concern at her, getting to his feet, his head clearing.

"You look awful, Mabel..." he informed her, his worry blatantly apparent. "You're definitely sick. You should get more rest. I'm sorry if I woke you up." He placed the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Her skin was fire, her face flushed, eyes bloodshot, lids drooping. She tried to shake her head, though the effort had her wincing slightly.

"No, I'm fine, it's fine. I-I just need some...fresh a-air. I'll... take another w-walk..." she denied, words slurring as she tried to raise herself. Dipper shook his head firmly, gently pushing her back down onto the bed.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're exhausted, and you're sick. Get some rest. I'll bring you some medicine and water. Are you hungry? I can bring you some soup?" Mabel shook her head again, the fight leaving her as she let herself nestle into a comfortable position, eyes fluttering closed.

"Not...hungry..." she muttered, already slipping back into sleep. Dipper sighed, knowing that there was no medicine to cure what she had. When she disappeared upon returning to the house yesterday, down in the lab for hours on end, he knew that she was practicing magic. He just... didn't know how to confront her about it. He knew that he needed to stop her before she got seriously hurt, but... it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. Not if he could avoid it. He just needed to figure out where she was keeping the journal, then take it back. Then, if she was so intent on learning magic, she'd have to either try and steal it back, or confront him. Either way, it was much easier to respond than it was to accuse.

Dipper descended to the first floor with hushed footfalls. The sun had only just made its way into the sky, and he didn't want to disturb his great uncles, in case they were still asleep. Plus, he didn't really feel like talking, or explaining the situation to anyone. He could deal with it himself, so there was no need to involve anyone else. Besides... he got the sinking feeling that if Stanley and Stanford knew that Mabel was in danger on behalf of Dipper and finding the dream demon, they'd be even less inclined to be okay with the situation.

He sighed, watching as the water poured into the glass cup, yawning slightly at his own lack of sleep, though he had no intentions of going back to bed until nighttime. He set the glass of water aside, turning to the cabinets to retrieve any medication that might help ease Mabel of fatigue or pain. If he was going to be selfish enough to not directly confront her, the least he could do was help her feel better.

He grabbed some pain-relievers and sleep medicine to help her rest, knowing all too well how disturbed and restless sleep was when your exhaustion was inflicted by overexertion. He also took a bag of crackers, in case she ended up having an appetite or needed something to keep her from getting lightheaded. Dipper returned upstairs with his haul, carefully closing the door behind him. He set everything down on the bedside counter, coaxing a half-asleep Mabel to drink some water and take the medicine. He sat back with a pain expression, watching as her rest became more comfortable and more restful.

He could all too easily remember the last time he'd cared for someone who was sick...

A small smile graced his lips at the memory of his endeavor being trapped in the bathroom, and trying to nurse the dream demon back to health. He recalled sitting up in bed, creating a whole new code and deciphering the message. The ghost of a head on his shoulder held such a real presence that the ache in Dipper's chest agonized anew, and he winced, shaking the memories into the back of his mind once more. Thoughts were often hard to stop once they started rolling, and he didn't want to relive how the story ended. He was tormented by the events every night... he didn't need it playing in the daytime as well...

Dipper had showered, gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and checked on the gift shop before his phone finally buzzed in his pocket. He paused in the hallway, pulling it out to check. It was Wendy, letting him know that she was in the driveway. He met her at the door, explaining that his sister was still asleep, then offered for her to come in. They sat at the table in the kitchen for a while, talking idly about life, catching up on things outside of Gravity Falls.

The redheaded teen had taken a year off before college to travel, but now she was back in town, getting things settled for the coming school year. Her stories of rock climbing and skydiving did well to put a small smile on the other teen's face. He laughed as she recounted the stray chocolate lab that had followed her around on a back-packing trip until she finally decided to take it to a vet for inspection then adopting it.

He'd always wanted a pet... Sure, there was Waddles and Mabel's cat back home, but those weren't _his_ pet. Besides, you couldn't really play fetch with a pig, and the cat was more likely to scratch Dipper's eyes out than to let him pet her.

Dipper scolded himself lightly for getting distracted. What he wanted could wait. Right now, he had to focus on what he needed. And what he needed was to see a certain chaos god again...

"Oh! I almost forgot. You had something you needed me to do?"

Dipper blinked, his thoughts jumbled for a moment. He nodded, adjusting himself in his chair.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, of course," he admitted. Wendy shrugged, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Fire away, Dip," she smiled. Dipper fidgeted, suddenly feeling a bit awkward at what he was going to request.

"Well... I'm almost certain that Mabel is trying to learn magic, and..." Wendy interrupted him.

"Wait, magic as in what those federal freaks had you doing? As in what almost killed you? The thing that mark Bill gave you is supposed to keep you from doing?" she exclaimed, gesturing to the tattoo like markings on the teen's arm.

Dipper flinched, and Wendy shrank back in guilt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just through that at you like that... I was just surprised is all," she tried to mend. Dipper shook his head, giving her a small smile.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But yes, that's the magic Mabel's trying to learn. I think she's trying to find Bill, but... she can't use magic underage! Even after only a day or two, she's upstairs exhausted and sick!" he worried. Wendy pursed her lips.

"Why haven't you just talked to her about it?" she inquired. Dipper dropped his head into his hands.

"She won't understand... she'll just think that I don't trust her, or that I don't appreciate what she's doing," he muttered. Wendy regarded him for a moment, as if seeing for the first time how much he had changed. Not just physically, but emotionally, _mentally._ For the past year, he'd been battling with an agony she could only begin to comprehend. He'd exposed himself and guarded himself, and all the while, he was still concerned with others before himself.

Wendy sighed, putting a hand on the teen's arm, making him raise his head.

"Just tell me what you need me to do, Dipper," she expressed, meeting his gaze with warm determination. "And I don't just mean to help stop Mabel." Dipper furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" he wondered. Wendy got to her feet, pulling him up as well. She held him by his shoulders, looking steadily into his eyes.

"I mean... if I have to take another year off for school, so be it, but I'm not leaving you to do this alone. Just like Weirdmageddon all those years ago... we're sticking together, alright?" she insisted. Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't trust himself not to release the water building up in his eyes, so he just nodded and pulled the red-headed girl into a tight hug.

Despite the warm embrace, his heart felt cold. Could he really let anyone else put themselves in danger...? Could he risk someone else, could he risk shattering his heart again? While her words were confident, Dipper had doubts, and the pink woman's words were echoing in his ears...

_"You're playing with demons now, Dipper Pines. Is what you're after really worth it?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Music weaved through the dark air of the bar, loud enough to block out the world, but quiet enough to allow thoughts and conversation. There weren't many people on the premise, be it from the time of night or the aura resonating from a certain individual at the bar.

The person was dressed simply enough, clad in white jeans with a black tail-coat. Upon closer inspection, one could notice oddities, such as instead of normal buttons, the tail-coat was fastened with two rows of small golden triangles. The inside of his coat was a similar warm yellow, patterned almost like bricks. Sticking with the color pallet, the individuals belt was the same shade as his buttons, and stitched with various symbols that probably only meant something to him...

While he physically appeared no older than twenty, his eyes held an ancient light, and flashed so viciously when the bartender asked for an ID that no one had bothered him since. He flicked his golden blonde hair out of his eyes, shoulders hunched slightly as he swirled the glass in his hand.

He didn't even so much as glance over when a lightly tanned woman with shoulder-length vibrant pink hair took the seat next to him. She crossed one leg over the other, stiletto heels clicking, as she smoothed out her silky black dress. Her eyes held a light like flames, their color a soft, pale pink.

"What're you drinking?" she inquired, her voice as sweet as it was dark. The blonde individual huffed, bringing the glass to his lips.

"The tears of the innocent," he replied icily, downing the contents in only a few gulps. He set the glass down again, and his eyes caught the gaze of the nervous bartender. He raised an eyebrow, but the woman behind the counter didn't move. "Well? The glass isn't going to fill itself," he snapped. The woman flinched, rushing forward with a bottle to refill the glass. Her hands trembled as she poured, the dark aura emitting from the man reaching into her, shaking her soul.

The drink sloshed from the glass and onto the man's pants, causing the woman to let out a terrified squeak, immediately setting the bottle aside and gathering towels.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir! Here, let me..." The individual held up his hand, halting her. He smiled grimly, getting to his feet. He brushed a hand over the stain, and all evidence of it being their vanished, as if the event itself had been reversed. The woman's eyes widened, her mouth slightly ajar in shock. The man pulled a wad of cash from his coat pocket, then took the woman's hand, opening it and placing the money in her palm. He closed her fingers around it then let go, turning away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"A tip for the trouble," he grumbled, shouldering the door open and walking out into the cold night air. The pink-haired woman sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes and she got to her feet and went after him. She scanned the dark, empty streets for him, and saw him a few yards ahead, walking aimlessly, yet with purpose.

"Bill," she snapped, setting towards him at a brisk pace. The blonde haired individual paused for her to catch up, though the look in his eyes revealed the action to be a rather reluctant one. The woman stepped in front of him, her arms crossed. She opened her mouth to speak, but the man, Bill, raised his hand once more, silencing her.

"I know why you're here," he growled, his hand returning to his pocket, "and the answer's still no. As far as he's concerned, I'm dead. Can't we just leave it be?" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"You've been lying to us, Cipher. You left him a note. He's _looking_ for you," she snarled. A different light flashed in Bill's eyes for a moment before he shook his head, pushing past her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The pink woman grabbed his arm, yanking him back around.

"Either you do it, or we will! We had a deal, and _you_ aren't honoring it!" Bill's eyes narrowed, a glowing eye flashing into existence on his forehead. He pulled his arm away, towering over her.

"I'm still king, Pyronica," he hissed, eyes shining yellow. "Do I need to remind you and the others what happens when you defy me?"

The pink-haired woman stared steadily into his eyes, carefully guarding her fear behind the fire in her eyes.

"A deal's a deal, Bill. King or not, you can't get out of that."

The dream demon huffed, fading back to normal. He stepped away from her, turning and walking down the street once more. Pyronica let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and hurried to catch up with him again. After a few more minutes of cold silence, she mustered up the courage to speak once again.

"Bill," she began, her voice low, almost gentle sounding, "if you can't do it, I can always..." The chaos god stopped walking and Pyronica immediately let her words falter. He turned his head slightly to regard her over his shoulder, his eyes holding a look even more dangerous than before. A smirk graced his lips and he chuckled darkly, turning around to face her in full. Despite herself, the demon-turned-human stepped back, hands lighting up with fire, prepared to defend herself if need be.

"If you or any of the others so much as touch him, I will personally see to tearing you apart, bloody piece by bloody piece. Do I make myself clear?"

Pyronica nodded stiffly and Bill smiled bitterly at her. He put his hands in his pockets, the satirical glint in his eyes accompanying his words like a knife.

"Good. I'd hate to have to waste my time on your pathetic existence." Then he turned and stalked away. This time, Pyronica stayed behind, grumbling as she fixed her hair. She brushed herself off, regaining her composure. She glared at the retreating figure, arms crossed.

She smirked, fire in her eyes.

"Enjoy it while you can, Cipher. Your reign will soon come to an end. And I will be waiting to turn you to ash..."


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper paced the living room, habitually chewing the end of the pen in his hand. A million thoughts were flying through his head, setting his nerves on edge, causing his heart to beat against his rib cage. There was more to things than what he was seeing...

He took a deep breath, trying to slow his thoughts to better process things. First, what did he already know? He gnawed at the pen, watching his feet as he walked.

He knew that Bill was still alive, and that he would see him again.

He pursed his lips, stopping in his tracks. He didn't even know _that_ for sure. He hadn't actually _seen_ Bill, he didn't _know_ if he was alive. All he had to go off was two coded words and some butterflies.

His chest tightened and he groaned, throwing the pen onto the table and slumping into a chair. He buried his head in his hands, eyes squeezed closed. It was hopeless... he was swatting blindly at things, turning anything into a clue, helplessly wishing to at least see his face again...

For all he knew, Bill could actually be dead.

He took a shuddering breath, rubbing his temples and the bridge of his nose. He couldn't fall apart, not yet. Not after holding on for so long...

"Besides," he breathed to himself, "why would that pink woman say those things unless he was alive?" His nerves only slightly calmed, he sat back in the chair. He picked up the mutilated pen, regarding it with a mildly amused expression. Guess old habits really did die hard.

"Yo, Dipper," Wendy's voice called for his attention. He stood up, turning and meeting her halfway in the living room, shoving the pen in his pocket. She grinned and held out Journal 3 for him. The teen let out a sigh, taking the journal with a gratified expression.

"Thank you so much, Wendy. Where was it?" he wondered. Wendy put a hand on her hip, tossing her hair out of her eyes.

"It was at the bottom of her bag. I don't feel too great about going through her stuff without permission like that, especially with her sleeping right there, but..." she let out a small laugh, bumping him with her elbow. "It was very gentlemanly of you to not go through a girl's stuff, even if it your sister." Dipper huffed a small laugh, subconsciously flipping the journal open to the Alternating Helix Cipher. A distant smile lit up his face as he rubbed the corner of the page between his fingers. He blinked, shaking his head slightly as he shut the book again.

"Thanks again, Wendy," he expressed, tucking the journal under his arm. The redhead grinned, nodding.

"Of course, Dip. It was the least I can do. Listen, I gotta get home and deal with Bear," she gestured to the door with her thumb. "He's still getting used to the house, and, well, you know how dogs can get." She laughed, and Dipper allowed a smile, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, alright. It's nice to have you back in Gravity Falls," he told her, following her to the door. She smiled, her hands in her pockets.

"It's good to be back," she agreed, stepping out onto the porch. She hesitated, then turned around again. "Oh, and Dipper? I was serious about what I said earlier. I'm with you till the end, alright?" Dipper smiled grimly and nodded. Not seeming completely satisfied with his answer, but not having anything else to say, Wendy waved goodbye and set off at a jog to her truck. Dipper watched until she was out of sight, leaning against the door frame. He sighed, chewing his lip slightly.

_Is what you're after really worth it?_

He'd do anything to see that d*mn dream demon again, but... was he willing to risk more than himself? If getting Bill back meant losing someone else, could he live with himself after the trade? When he was the only one at risk, the road was clear, his path unwavering, but if Wendy got involved? If _Mabel_ got involved?!

He turned to go back inside when something caught his eye. Something was tacked to one of the posts on the porch...

His brow furrowed, Dipper approached the object, his heart gradually beginning to race as he realized what it was. It was a folded up slip of paper. Careful not to rip it, Dipper removed the nail pinning it to the post, and opened it up. His breath caught in his throat, his stomach churning uncomfortably at the sight of the jumbled up letters.

YQGBQMON. YW MJARI. AWDBI.

Not even bothering to go inside, Dipper dropped to his knees, flinging the journal open to the Helix Cipher. Muttering under his breath as he went, he pulled out the mutilated pen from earlier and began scrabbling down the deciphered letters. Dipper trembled as he reviewed the decoded message, his breaths coming in and out shakily. He felt numb, as if at any moment he might wake up to find this all a dream. Another message. From him. It had to be. No one else knew the cipher!

"Bill..." he breathed, clutching the message in his fingers, as if worried that it might just fade away...

MIDNIGHT. MY GRAVE. ALONE.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The new moon was high in the sky, offering no light for those below. It was no matter, the blonde haired demon hiding in the shade of the trees didn't need any light to see. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, his stomach churning with anxiousness. Any moment now...

Almost exactly at midnight, a figure stepped out of the trees and approached the stone that served as Bill Cipher's grave. The dream demon resisted the urge to fling himself out into the open. He was so close...

The brown haired teen shuffled his feet nervously, glancing around the clearing, his whole body burning with anticipation. He couldn't stand it, just waiting out here in the open, just hoping that the message hadn't been a trap by that pink woman...

"You aren't wearing your hat, Pine Tree, I almost didn't recognize you."

Dipper's heart stopped, his entire being frozen at the sound of his voice. Chills ran up his arms and down his spine, and he whipped around to locate the vessel of the voice. Standing at the edge of the forest, a young looking man with golden blonde hair and a devilish glint in his eyes had his hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face. An iron grip around the teen seemed to fade away and he stumbled forward, convinced, now, that this was only a dream.

"Bill...?" he whispered. He reached out, shaking, worried that his hand would just pass through him like a ghost. "Is it...really you...?" The dream demon nodded slightly, and Dipper couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. Before the teen could even place a hand on his shoulder, Bill stepped forward and pulled him into a fierce hug.

Dipper buried his face in the demon's shoulder, clutching him tightly, the piercing agony in his chest a much different one than what he had been experiencing for the past year.

Bill's arms shook ever so slightly as he held the Mystery Twin close, his throat tight. He was being so weak... he shouldn't have come here... he was only going to make things worse... But he couldn't take it anymore. When he changed forms and left, a part of him had stayed here with his grave. And that part was Dipper. He hadn't felt whole since the others found him, but he knew that he couldn't endanger Dipper for his own selfish needs...

He took a shuddering breath, and pulled away, holding the teen at arm's length.

"Pine Tree, listen to me," he began, his voice strained. "You can't keep looking for me." Dipper furrowed his brow.

"Why would I? You're right here?" he responded numbly, a small smile fighting its way onto his face. Bill shook his head, his jaw clenched to keep it from trembling.

"I can't stay here. I have to go away again, but..."

"What? No!" Dipper yelped, grabbing the demon's arm tightly, not caring how pathetic he sounded. "You can't...please..." he whispered. Bill squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"Pine Tree, I _have_ to. I knew I shouldn't have come here..." he tried to pull himself away, but Dipper's grip tightened.

"Why?" Dipper demanded, his voice firm in its desperation. "Why can't you stay with me?" Bill bit his lip, turning his head away. He tried to regret coming here, tried to regret sending that message, but... being here, this close to him, hearing his voice... he almost wished that the teen would be able to convince him to stay.

"Dipper," the dream demon spoke, his voice trembling, "I can't stay because...because..." He couldn't get himself to say it. He tried to speak, but no words would come out. Dipper searched his eyes desperately, anguished to see him so distraught.

"Please, Bill..." he tried again, placing a hand on his cheek, still holding him tightly. "Stay with me... I can't lose you again." A single tear slid down the demon's cheek and he opened his mouth once more. The next words that were spoken, however, did not come from either of them.

"He wont stay with you, Dipper Pines, because not even he can break a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Bill's eyes flashed dangerously, his aura changing in a split second as he grabbed Dipper roughly and moved to stand in front of him. His mind still numbed, and shocked by the sudden turn of events, the Pines twin took a moment to process the situation, staring in confusion at the woman with bright pink hair.

"Deal? What deal? Bill, what is she talking about?" Dipper inquired, moving to stand beside the demon. Bill only glanced towards him, then turned his gaze back to glare at the woman.

"Pyronica, stay out of this," he snarled, the darkness in his voice sending shudders down even Dipper's spine. _Pyronica?_ he repeated in his mind. Suddenly things clicked, and the teen widened his eyes.

"You're one of those demons from Weirdmageddon!" he realized, the numb feeling beginning to fade. "What, so are all you guys human now, or something?" Bill flinched, and the pink woman grinned with a sweetness that was almost sickening.

"What, he didn't tell you? He wormed his way out of the rest of the deal, I'm surprised he didn't just tell you everything," she seethed, her venom directed at the blonde man beside him. Dipper turned to Bill with a confused look, and the demon caved. He crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on Pyronica as he spoke.

"I turned myself and the others human on the deal that, when we had a presence in this world, we would use it to get back at you and the Pines family for ruining our plans," he stated plainly. He paused, looking down at his feet, then turning to face Dipper full on. His golden eyes searched Dipper's warm, brown ones, his heart fluttering slightly... it'd been a while since he gazed into those eyes... The demon sighed before continuing.

"That's why I made the deal with you that I did... I had every intention of making your life a living hell. I was going to drive your sister insane, break your spirit, shatter your great uncles hearts, but..." he trailed off, and Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, an apprehensive look in his eyes.

"But...what?" he prompted. Bill smiled sadly at him, letting out a small laugh.

"This nasty little thing called 'love' got in the way." Dipper's cheeks flushed, and he turned to look at his feet. Bill chuckled, trying to focus on the situation at hand, and not on how cute the teen was when he was embarrassed...

"After I 'died,' I knew that the others would be angry, so I ran. I had to get away from you, to keep you safe from _them._ Despite my efforts, it didn't take long for them to figure out what had happened. I managed to argue that I had, in fact, done my part of the deal. I told them that my revenge was taking something from you, so... in a way, my _death_ was my end of the deal. I hoped that would satisfy them..." he shot a look at Pyronica, who simply brushed her hair from her face, waiting for him to finish his explanation, an unnerving patience resonating in her eyes.

"I'm guessing that's _not_ how that played out..." Dipper mumbled, giving the pink-haired woman a dirty look of his own. Bill laughed humorlessly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You've got that right. They wanted to make a _new_ deal. This one something I wouldn't be able to find a 'loophole' for." The demon smirked slightly, as if that idea was amusing to him in some manner. Dipper frowned apprehensively.

"And that deal is...?" Bill pursed his lips, reaching out and taking Dipper's hand in his own. Fire spread up the teen's arm at his touch, his stomach fluttering as the demon laced their fingers together.

"You know, I never thought I'd see you again..." Bill breathed, his eyes distant as he looked at their intertwined hands. Pyronica snorted, putting a hand on her hip.

"You're stalling, Cipher. Do you want to tell him, or should I?" she scathed. Bill's eyes flashed dangerously, as if daring her to even address the Pines twin.

"Bill..." Dipper spoke gently, squeezing his hand lightly. The demon sighed, letting his hand drop from his, returning it to his pocket with a reluctant light in his eyes.

"The deal is... If I fail to kill you, they will do it." Dipper's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to take a step back.

"W-What?" he stuttered, suddenly expecting the two demons to leap at him. Bill's eyes dulled slightly in hurt, and he reached out to the nervous teen.

"Pine Tree... I'm not going to let them hurt you," he swore. Dipper grimaced slightly.

"Bill... there's no way out of this!" he expressed, terror seeping into his chest. The dream demon shook his head, taking a step closer to him.

"There's always a way out... The deal says 'If I fail,' and unless I try, I can't fail," he reasoned, giving the Pines a small smirk. Dipper tried to let that thought relax him, but he wasn't quite sure it was working... Pyronica let out a harsh laugh, her eyes burning.

"I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I don't care if you're the king, a deal's a deal. If you can't kill him, we will," she hissed, stepping forward. Her eyes darted to Dipper, as if already planning how she would do it. The teen met her gaze with a challenging stare, but it seemed the notion wasn't necessary, for Bill let out a low, inhuman growl, an eye shining brightly on his forehead.

"Do it," he snarled. "Make my day." The she-demon hesitated, then stood down, crossing her arms again. She huffed, but Bill didn't lower his guard.

"You won't be able to hide behind phrasing and specifics forever, Bill Cipher. You won't be king forever. And the minute your reign ends, you're going to get eaten alive," she spat. Then, in a flash of bright pink flames, she vanished from sight. Once she was gone, all fight left the demon's body, and his shoulders slumped. The third eye faded away, and he seemed weary, like he had been fighting the same battle for far too long.

Dipper chewed his lip before stepping closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. At his touch, Bill looked up, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Do you understand now? Why I can't stay? By being near you... I put you in incredible danger..." he sounded broken, downtrodden. Dipper shook his head, allowing a small laugh.

"You don't get it, do you?" Bill furrowed his brow, and Dipper continued. "I'd rather die being with you than live knowing I can't ever see you," he insisted. Bill opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say anything, Dipper rolled his eyes and leaned forward. Silencing his words with his lips, the Mystery Twin wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, pouring the pain of this past year into the kiss. He wanted to explain what words couldn't, tell him things that had no way to be spoken.

For the first time since the day they escaped that agency, Dipper's heart felt whole. He felt that there was something to _live_ for again...

Finally breaking apart to breathe, Dipper was surprised to see that the dream demon's eyes were watering, a few streaks of tears running down his cheeks. He smiled at the teen, letting out a small laugh, pressing his forehead against Dipper's.

"I missed you, Pine Tree."

"Then stay a while," Dipper offered persistently. Bill hesitated, closing his eyes. _A deal's a deal..._

"I..." he sighed, looking down at his feet a moment before meeting the other's gaze again. "Fine." Dipper's heart soared and he grinned widely, truly happy for the first time in what felt like forever. "But on one condition," Bill continued, making Dipper's breath catch in his throat. "You can't tell anyone else that you've seen me here, alright? The rest of your friends and family aren't to get involved."

Bill put a hand on Dipper's cheek, smiling sadly at the distraught look in his eyes.

"You're playing with demons now, Dipper," he reasoned. "Anyone and everyone involved is in danger." Dipper tried not to let how eerily similar his words were to Pyronica's get to him, and nodded.

"Alright, fine. I can agree to those terms. But what, are you just going to sleep out in the woods? And how will you eat? Should I sneak you food?" Bill shook his head with a laugh.

"Don't worry about me, Pine Tree. I'll be fine. I'll leave you a message in the morning, telling you where you can find me again. But until then..." the dream demon leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his forehead, then hugged him, Dipper's head resting on his shoulder.

"How about a little song goodnight?" he mused, and the teen smiled fondly, his eyes already closing. Bill hummed softly, a tune that had been the last thing his other form had heard before passing...

" _The sun sets as you close your eyes. Rest assured, my dear, that in the morning, when you rise, I will be here. Don't let worry into your mind, dream for me in a world of peace. You're safe now, darling, don't wake, don't fear, for I will always be right here..."_


End file.
